Wyspa błądząca/18
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Rozdział XVIII. Tak! oni wiedzieli, ci zacni, dzielni ludzie! I aby nie dodawać jeszcze zmartwienia swemu dowódcy, udawali, że nie wiedzą o niczem i pracowali, jak wprzódy. Łzy wzruszenia padły z oczu Hobsona. Nie starał się ukrywać ich przed tymi zacnymi ludźmi i uścisnął serdecznie dłoń dzielnego żołnierza. — Jesteście dzielnymi ludźmi, moi przyjaciele, — odezwała się Paulina Barnett, którą ta delikatność wzruszyła do głębi, — jesteście szlachetnymi i odważnymi żołnierzami! — A nasz porucznik, — odpowiedział Mac Nap — może na nas liczyć. Spełnił swój obowiązek, a my — spełnimy swój bez szemrania. — Tak, moi towarzysze, — rzekł porucznik, — Bóg nas nie opuści, będziemy robili, co tylko możliwe aby się wyratować! Mamy sześćset mil do przebycia, — mówił dalej porucznik, musimy się spieszyć, aby przed marcem być na lądzie. — W chwili, gdy otrzymamy sygnał do wyjazdu, mój poruczniku, — rzekł Mac Nap, — pójdziemy, dokąd nas zawiedziesz! Wyjazd naznaczony został na 20 listopada, nie było bowiem ani chwili do stracenia. Pomimo wielkiej odwagi i energji, Paulina Barnett czuła w sercu nieopisaną trwogę. To morze, pod stopami, jeszcze trzeszczące, nie zbyt głęboko zamarzłe, ta ciemność bezkresna, ten księżyc blady, prawie niewidoczny — wszystko to przerażało, tak do tej pory odważną kobietę. Przed oczami jej stawała karawana łudzi, po śniegu i lodzie brodzących, padających nieraz w cieniach nocy od uderzenia lodowca, błądzących, zziębniętych. Ale Paulina Barnett chciała nabrać odwagi, chciała przyzwyczaić wzrok do widoków podobnych, wzmocnić ducha, odpędzić trwogę. Patrzała, myśląc o podróży w ciemną przestrzeń i chwilami krzyk przerażenia wydzierał się z jej piersi, a ręka ściskała konwulsyjnie dłoń Hobsona, jakby tam szukając ratunku. Pewnego razu, stojąc z porucznikiem zdala poza domem, pokazała mu jakiś przedmiot olbrzymi, poruszający się o sto kroków od nich w ciemnościach. Było to zwierzę olśniewającej białości, postaci olbrzymiej, wysokości conajmniej pięćdziesięciu stóp. Szedł powoli na łodzie, przeskakując z jednego kawałka na drugi skokiem zręcznym, poruszając łapami, które byłyby w stanie objąć dziesięć ogromnych dębów odrazu. Zdawał się szukać wyjścia z tej wyspy przeklętej, uciec z niej i nie wracać. Lód łamał się pod jego ciężarem, ale zwierzę nie zaprzestawało poszukiwań. Szedł tak z ćwierć mili i tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł, powrócił. Właśnie przechodził koło Hobsona, który złapał za fuzję i wycelował. Opuścił jednak broń, poznawszy jakie to było zwierzę. — To niedźwiedź, — rzekł do podróżniczki, — przyszedł biedak szukać stąd wyjścia, ale nie znalazł, tak jak i my ludzie, wraca do swego legowiska. — Ach! to mój niedźwiedź! — zawołała. — Ten, co wyratował Eskimoskę! Zapewne sam jeden na tej wyspie! Ale co on tu robi? — Stara się przejść na ląd, którego tu nie widać, nie chce być więźniem. Niedźwiedź tymczasem, poruszając głową i mrucząc głucho, przeszedł o dwadzieścia kroków od stojących. Albo ich nie widział, albo nie chciał widzieć. Skierował się do przylądku Michała i znikł za wzgórzem. Dnia tego porucznik Hobson i Paulina Barnett wrócili do domu w usposobieniu bardzo smutnem. Robota koło sań trwała bezustanku, psy wypuszczano, aby przywykły do biegania i powietrza, krzątano się koło wyprawy. Sań było kilka, jedne z nich napełniono najkosztowniejszemi futrami, inne przeznaczono do pak z pożywieniem. Każdy pomagał, każdy chciał się czemkolwiek przysłużyć, jeden tylko astronom nie wychodził ze swego pokoju, siedział zadumany i smutny, i zdawał się być obojętny na wszystko. Złamało go niepowodzenie z obserwacją księżyca, dla której znosił tyle niewygód, teraz znów martwiło go, że wracać nie mógł do kraju wtedy, kiedy był winien powrócić, pozatem nie obchodziło go nic, jakby nikogo i niczego nie widział. Pracowano tak gorliwie, że rankiem, 18-go listopada wszystko było gotowe do wyjazdu, który jednak musieli odroczyć ze względu na niepogodę. Burza z deszczem i śniegiem zmusiły do czekania na odpowiedniejszą porę do podróży, — i dopiero 22-go tegoż miesiąca, gdy stan powietrza stał się możliwy, porucznik Hobson dał hasło do wyjazdu. Wyruszono o wpół do dwunastej zrana; dzień był cichy, szary od mgieł, a zorza oświetlała horyzont. Psy wypoczęte przez czas dłuższy, rzuciły się z chęcią do jazdy, trzy pary domowych reniferów ciągnęły sanie z futrami, resztę sań Zajęli podróżnicy, i skierowano się ku przylądkowi Michała. — Żegnaj! żegnaj, nasz drogi domku! — zawołała Paulina Barnett, machając ręką w kierunku portu. I wszyscy, smutni i zgnębieni, w ciszy opuszczali swoje domostwo. W godzinę potem przybyli do przylądka bez przeszkód. Dalsza jednak droga, tak była najeżona ostremi lodowcami, że z trudnością posuwały się sanie, wkońcu zjawiła się przeszkoda, która nie pozwoliła odbywać dalszej podróży. Karawana napotkała szerokie i głębokie między lodowcami doły, napełnione wodą. Szpary napotykano ze wszystkich stron, niepodobna więc było jechać tam saniom. Mogły się nawet zdarzyć wypadki z ludźmi, powierzonymi opiece Hobsona. Było się nad czem zastanowić, co robić wypada. Hobson rozebrał się i wskoczył do jednej ze szczelin wodnych, aby, przepłynąwszy na drugą stronę, zobaczyć, czy są dalsze przeszkody, czy też na tej jednej się skończy. Po kilku godzinach powrócił, i wziąwszy sierżanta na stronę, oznajmił, że przejazd lub przejście po lodzie jest niemożliwe. — Jeden człowiek, być może, przeszedłby jakoś, ale karawana z saniami i ciężarami nie będzie w możności tego uczynić. Wody tyle, że prędzejby się przydał statek, niż sanie. — A więc, — odezwał się sierżant Long, — jeśli jeden człowiek może przebyć tę drogę, niechżeż idzie ktośkolwiek i szuka dla wyprawy całej ratunku. — Właśnie postanowiłem iść.... — odrzekł porucznik. — Pan, palnie Hobson? — zawołała obecna przy tem podróżniczka. — Pan, panie poruczniku? Dwa te pytania uczynione naraz i z pełnym zdumienia tonem, wykazały cały nierozsądek tej myśli. Jakto? On, wódz wyprawy ma rzucać na tych lodach, być może na zmarznięcie, całą z 21 ludzi składającą się ekspedycję? Nie! to nie było możliwe! Hobson zrozumiał: — Tak, moi przyjaciele, — odezwał się, — rozumiem was dobrze, nie opuszczę was, ale też i nikogo nie wyślę na poszukiwanie pomocy. Wątpię, czy doszedłby szczęśliwiec, mając wciąż pod stopami podobne tym, przepaście, a jeśliby i dotarł do Nowego Archangielska, to cóżby była dla nas za korzyść? W jaki sposób wyratowanoby nas? Okręt nie pojedzie po lodach, a znów, chociaż to zima, lód nie wytrzymałby naporu sań, zwłaszcza, że są przepaście szczeliny pomiędzy lodami. — Tak, panie poruczniku, ma pan rację, — odpowiedział sierżant, — bądźmy wszyscy razem, nie rozłączajmy się, a gdy nadejdzie jaki okręt, ratujmy się... — A więc, panie Hobson, jak będzie? — spytała Paulina Barnett. — Trzeba powracać na wyspę Wiktorję. — Wracajmy więc i niech niebo nad nami czuwa! Zebrano wszystkich i powiedziano o konieczności powrotu na wyspę. Przyjęto tę wiadomość z widoczną niechęcią. Biedni ci ludzie liczyli tak pewnie na powrót do swej ojczyzny, że jak grom uderzyła w nich zmiana w projektach porucznika. Byli zrozpaczeni, ale po zastanowieniu się, poddali się konieczności i postanowili być posłusznymi. Powrót do portu Nadzieja zdecydowany był na drugi dzień i odbył się wśród bardzo opłakanych warunków. Pogoda była okropna. Deszcz padał strugami, a ciemność straszliwa pogarszała jeszcze położenie. Cztery dni i cztery noce jechano do wyspy. Kilka sań wraz z zaprzężonymi psami stało się pastwą przepaści, pochłonięte zostały przez wodę, buchającą z pomiędzy szczelin, ale dzięki roztropności Hobsona, ani jeden z ludzi nie zginął. Droga była niebezpieczna i trudna, a cóż jeszcze czekało tych nieszczęśliwych, gdy powrócą na wyspę błądzącą, gdy straszliwą zimę przebywać będą zmuszeni!... A wyruszyć łodzią będą mogli zaledwie za sześć miesięcy, gdy łódź będzie gotowa i wody od lodowców zwolnione. Rozpoczęło się zimowanie na wyspie. Wyprzężono sanie, produkty żywnościowe pomieszczono w śpiżarni, futra w magazynie, psy zamknięto w ich budynku, a renifery w stajence. Tomasz Black był bardzo z zirytowany. Siedział w swym pokoju nad instrumentami i milczał. W ciągu jednego dnia doprowadzono wszystko do porządku i rozpoczęło się znów monotonne i nudne życie, które dla mieszkańców wielkich miast byłoby nie do wytrzymania. Kalumah coraz bardziej przywiązywała się do Pauliny Barnett, która nauczyła ją czytać i pisać. Dziewczyna ta była bardzo zdolna i w krótkim czasie posiadła potrzebną dla niej wiedzę. Kochana przez wszystkich, dobra i poświęcająca się, tak dalece przywykła do nieznanego sobie przedtem życia i ludzi, że nie zamyślała o powrocie, postanawiając jechać wraz z Pauliną Barnett i być na jej usługi. Budowa łodzi już była na ukończeniu i możnaby już w bieżącym miesiącu wyruszyć, o ileby nie było lodów. W ciemnościach i wilgoci Mac Nap i jego pomocnicy pracowali usilnie przy blasku zapalonych pochodni, podczas gdy inni zajęci byli w magazynach i faktorji. Pogoda była wciąż niezdecydowana, zimno czasami bardzo silne, nie trwało długo, co można było przypisać wpływowi wiatrów zachodnich. Cały grudzień przeminął w tych warunkach, deszcz i śnieg padały na przemiany. Palono dużo, mając ogromny zapas drzewa i nie uczuwano w tym roku zimna. Ale co do światła, to nie było tak dobrze. Oleju było bardzo mało i porucznik kazał zapalać lampę tylko przez kilka godzin dziennie. Chciano używać tłuszczu reniferów do oświetlenia, ale okazało się to niemożliwem ze względu na odór nie do zniesienia; wszyscy woleli siedzieć w ciemnościach. Pracę wtedy, naturalnie, porzucano i dnie zdawały się bardzo długie. Czasem tylko ukazywała się na niebie prześliczna zorza północna i parę razy księżyc w pełni rozjaśnił smutny krajobraz. Wkońcu grudnia zabrakło zupełnie tłuszczu do lampy, cały więc styczeń spędzaćby trzeba w ciemności, dopiero bowiem w lutym słońce ukazywało się na niebie. Dzięki jednak Eskimosce zdobyto wkrótce tłuszcz. Było już trzeciego stycznia, gdy Kalumah poszła do stóp przylądka Bathurst, aby przyjrzeć się, jaki jest stan lodów na morzu. Rozglądając się dookoła młoda Eskimoska zauważyła kilka otworów, wywierconych w lodzie, o których wiedziała dobrze, do czego służą. Były to jamy fok, to znaczy, że przez te otwory foki wychodziły na powierzchnię lodu, aby odetchnąć świeżem powietrzem i wyszukać pod śniegiem mchu na pożywienie. Kalumah wiedziała o tem dobrze, że Eskimosi łapią foki w ten sposób, że siedząc nad otworem, czatują na nie, łapią na sznury, duszą i wyciągają wspólnemi siłami na powierzchnię. Czemprędzej poszła do domu i oznajmiła o swem odkryciu Hobsona, który wysłał dwóch żołnierzy ze sznurami nad brzegi przylądka. Kalumah nauczyła sposobu łowienia i poszła z nimi, aby wskazać widziane przez siebie otwory. Z myśliwymi wybrali się też razem i Paulina Barnett, Hobson i trzej jeszcze żołnierze. Kobiety usiadły nad brzegiem morza, a mężczyźni stanęli ze sznurami w ręku nad oddalonemi od siebie jamami. Minęła godzina i nic nie zwiastowało ukazania się fok. Nakoniec z jamy, którą dozorował jeden z żołnierzy, wysunęła się głowa z dwoma ogromnemi kłami, była te głowa morsa. Żołnierz zarzucił pętlę ma szyję zwierzęcia i zaczął ściskać. Przy pomocy swych towarzyszy wyciągnął morsa i kilku uderzeniami siekiery zabił na lodzie. Duże fok zostało w ten sposób uśmierconych. Mieszkańcy wyspy zaopatrzyli się teraz w tak niezbędny im tłuszcz, który wprawdzie nie jest tak miłym w użyciu do lamp, jak oliwa roślinna, ale może ją zastąpić, dając możność pracowania i czytania przy swem świetle. Tymczasem mrozu jakby nie było. Na lądzie cieszonoby się tak łagodną zimą, ale tutaj obawiano się, że podstawa lodowa wyspy może się roztopić, a wtedy koniec smutny czekałby nieszczęśliwych tych łudzi. Widocznem też było, że lody nie pokryły całkowicie morza, i że nie utrzymują błądzącej wyspy, gdyż zwierzęta, karmiące się roślinnością, a więc wędrujące zwykle do cieplejszego klimatu, nie opuściły dotąd wyspy, nie mogąc przejść po lodzie, jakto zeszłego roku zrobiły. Również zwierzęta o przepysznych futrach nie opuściły swej letniej siedziby, oswajając się z ludźmi do tego stopnia, jakby stanowiły własność faktorji. Stosując się do rozkazu Hobsona, oszczędzano zwierzęta, nie zabijając ich wcale, bo i na co? Czasem dla otrzymania świeżego mięsa, zabito renifera, poza tem nic. Ale lisy, sobole, bobry i inne chodziły spokojnie, koło domu, a nawet często odwiedzały i wnętrze domu, tak, że trudno ich było się pozbyć. 27-go stycznia złożył niespodzianie wizytę osobliwy gość. Żołnierze, czuwający na zewnątrz domu zauważyli olbrzymiego niedźwiedzia, który najspokojniej szedł do fortu. Weszli do sali i zawiadomili Paulinę Barnett o obecności zwierzęcia. — Musi to być nasz niedźwiedź! — odezwała się podróżniczka do Hobsona, — i oboje wraz z kilku żołnierzami wyszli zobaczyć niedźwiedzia. Niedźwiedź był o dwieście kroków od domu i postępował ku niemu spokojnie, jakby z ułożonym zgóry planem. — Poznaję go! — zawołała Paulina Barnett, — to twój niedźwiedź, twój wybawca, Kalumah! — Ach! nie zabijajcie mojego niedźwiedzia! — zawołała młoda Eskimoska. — Nie będziemy go zabijać, — odparł Hobson, — zapewne powróci spokojnie, tak samo jak i przyszedł! — A jeśliby chciał wejść poza ogrodzenie... — odezwał się sierżant Long, — co robić? — Pozwólcie mu wejść, sierżancie, — odpowiedziała Paulina Barnett, — to zwierzę straciło zupełnie swą dzikość. Jest więźniem, jak i my, a wszak wiecie, że więźniowie... — Nie zjadają się wzajemnie! — dopowiedział porucznik, — to prawda. Ale tymczasem, sądzę, że będzie lepiej, gdy wejdziemy do środka. Nie trzeba narażać go na pokusę... Rada była dobra, każdy wszedł do domu, zamknięto drzwi, ale wentyle w oknach pozostały otwarte. Niedźwiedź, zastawszy drzwi podwórza otwarte, wszedł, rozejrzał się uważnie, wsunąwszy olbrzymią swą głowę do wnętrza, zbadał meble i sprzęty, przyjrzał się stajni i psiarni, posłuchał przez chwilę wycia rozpaczliwego psów, które poczuły niedźwiedzia, wkońcu podszedł do domu i olbrzymi swój łeb położył przy otwartym wentylu okna. Cofnęli się wszyscy, kilku z żołnierzy pochwyciło za broń, a sierżant Long zaczął się obawiać na dobre, że żart posunięto za daleko i może się coś stać niedobrego. Ale Kalumah nie zlękła się wcale zwierzęcia. Podeszła do okna i twarz przybliżyła do zamkniętej szyby. Niedźwiedź zdawał się ją poznawać, tak przynajmniej twierdziła Eskimoska, i widocznie zadowolony, wydał łagodny i jakby radosny ryk, i, cofnąwszy się od okna, poszedł skąd przyszedł. 3-go lutego, ku południowi blada smuga ukazała się na horyzoncie trzymała się obłoków przez godzinę, poczem zajaśniała żółtawa tarcza i od tej pory słońce zaczęło się ukazywać i noc podbiegunowa skończyła swe bytowanie na wyspie.